


Horsing Around

by Dreamin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sleipnir mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: After being reminded of Loki's unusual romantic history, Darcy decides to be part of his future.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Horsing Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- "Horseback riding (bonus if Sleipner gets a mention)"

When she heard that Tony had rented out an entire lakeside resort so the Avengers could get some R&R, Darcy was happy for them. It had been a long couple of years of defeating Grimace and a few other would-be world conquerors. After the team had spent the last week being short-tempered and grouchy, Tony knew they needed a getaway.

Darcy was totally prepared to hold down the fort with Jane while the team was on vacation, but then Tony extended the invitation to the Avengers’ significant others and friends. Since that included her, she was overjoyed.

Her second day at the resort, she decided to go horseback riding, something she hadn’t done since she was a kid. She had just arrived at the stables when she saw someone had beat her there.

Loki was saddling a black stallion, a huge creature Darcy decided reminded her of the God of Mischief himself – tall, strong, with a long black mane and an air of superiority. She took a moment to ogle the way Loki’s jeans hugged his muscular thighs and perfect butt before rolling her eyes.

“Aww, I wanted to ride Onyx,” she said with a little pout.

He chuckled. “This is a mount fit for royalty, not a mere mortal such as yourself.”

“Uh huh.” She went over to Emerald, a sweetheart chestnut mare. Once the horse was saddled, Darcy led her outside and was surprised to see Loki at her side.

“I suppose you need assistance mounting the horse,” he said.

She flashed him a grin. “Nope, this is the easy part.” She mounted Emerald with no help needed, then smiled down at him. “What about you?”

Loki smirked then walked over to Onyx. “You can say I have a way with horses.”

Something in that sparked a memory. “Wait, didn’t you once, well, seduce a horse?”

He said nothing as he mounted Onyx but his cheeks were faintly blue. “It was all in the name of family loyalty.”

Her eyes widened as more of the story came to her. “And you had a kid!” She grinned. “Well, a foal.”

Loki rolled his eyes then led the way to the most scenic of the resort’s paths, Darcy right alongside him. “Yes, I briefly was a mare. Yes, I was impregnated by a stallion. And yes, I gave birth to an eight-legged foal. Sleipnir was my father’s favorite horse, but I suppose he belongs to Thor now.”

She smirked. “Should I be worried about leaving you and Onyx alone?”

“It was just one time.” His blush was a darker shade of blue now and Darcy couldn’t help loving it.

“Aren’t horses pregnant for a year?” she asked innocently, trying hard to hide her grin.

Instead of responding, he urged Onyx into a trot, leaving her and Emerald behind.

Darcy caught up to him at a pond. He had dismounted and left Onyx to graze, so she did the same with Emerald. Loki was looking over the pond, his arms crossed, and his face inscrutable.

“Hey,” she murmured as she laid a hand on his shoulder. “You okay? It was just some good-natured ribbing, I swear.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment then he said quietly, not looking at her, “I suppose my … romantic history has destroyed any interest you might have had.”

She stepped in front of him, forcing him to look at her. “Where’d that come from? I thought we were just friends.”

He rolled his eyes. “Unlike my father and brother, I still have two good eyes, I can see how you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”

“Yeah, so I look, so what? You’re sex on a stick but I know better than to touch, and it has nothing to do with you giving ‘horse lover’ a whole new meaning.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Enlighten me.”

“You’re Trouble. I know that’s all part and parcel of being the God of Mischief, and to some degree, you can’t help being a little shit, but put it all together and it means you’ve got a much higher chance of breaking my heart than the average guy.”

“Then, you won’t even give me a chance?”

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. “Do you want one?”

“Very much,” he murmured. “Give me a chance to show you I can be as good a partner as any mortal.” The unabashed sincerity in his eyes was something she never thought she’d see.

After a brief hesitation, she closed the distance between them, grinned up at him, and softly neighed.

Loki flashed her a delighted grin before claiming her mouth in a kiss.


End file.
